Screens for filtering fluid flowable therethrough are common, and are made by a wide variety of methods. Some screens are initially plugged and are opened to flow after a selected time period. Such a configuration is sometimes desirable since it allows an operator to perform certain operations while the screen is plugged and then other operations later when the screen is open to flow therethrough. Although screens that perform in this manner serve the purpose for which they are employed. New screen configurations that are initially plugged and subsequently open to flow are always of interest to those in the art.